WeddingOr Not?
by Purplebunny444
Summary: First fanfiction. I stink at summaries: It's the royal wedding and everyone is nervous. Will Queen Levana get what she want, or will the team fullfill in stopping it? , CinderxKai, LevanaxKai, WolfxScarlet, CressxThorne maybe...
1. Chapter 1: Cinder

Each step echoed, betraying their secrecy. Each step was a threat against them. Each step brought new, tearful anxiety. Each step was a reminder that they could die at any second, be trapped. Each step was a reminder that they could almost, most likely, be defeated in two seconds, almost.

Each step against polished porcelain brick staircase step was a reminder of why they were there.

Each hidden, dysfunctional camera was evidence they were there.

Each step they took, Cinder could have sworn somebody, _something,_ was following them.

Each step, each second, Cinder knew would be the end of them.

With each step, each second, Cinder took glances at Thorne, Iko, and her cyborg-glove hidden hand. She didn't understand why her hand, who what, along with her leg and other cybernetic parts that used to be her biggest secret, made her the most nervous, though. The whole planet and Luna already knew about them.

_Them._

Despite being together for a week now, she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. Cinder, the lowly renowned mechanic, lunar, dating Emperor Kaito, Kai. Right now he was waiting for her to show up at the reception, to not marry Queen Levana. The very thought made her stomach drop, her throat burn. This whole plan was based on the dainty thought of time and influence. Each tiny detail planned lay timed, with a backup plan that would, if used, would, could most easily, likely, blow up in their faces and get them killed, Kai married then killed, and Cinder persecuted, killed in a privately by none other than Levana herself, only recording live Cinder dying. All that just to stop a long awaited rebellion, secretly already raised. Of course, Levana knew about it, it was her moon after all. The people of earth, on the other hand, had no clue it even existed.

Iko betrayed the first and only rule. "We should be there in 24.06 seconds." Her realistic body would stop any guard in its track, but once they fought her, they'd know she was an android. An android with a faulty personality chip that made her seem human.

Thorne, actually falling through with the rules for once, put a finger to his lips to silence Iko. Cinder's retnor scanner saw the live broad cast of the wedding guest all filing in the gigantic, white satin lined with traditional wedding design and chandelier, and prayed Cress could play a little more with the security in a discrete way. Cress may be a hacker, but her mind, being trapped in a satellite for most of her life, tended to get off track when she was nervous. Either way, she now had both Wolf and Scarlet, to great fighters, to protect her while she hacked the royal system.

Cinder was glad they decided to protect Cress. Cress, who in the past week, had managed to buy a little bit of a backbone when she visited her mother's grave, got Dr. Dmitri Erland(Cinder respected Dmitri Erland, the man who discovered and helped her become her, and not his real name, the lunar scientist who was the key role in creating the disease that killed her step father, sister, himself, and many others including both Kai's parents. Now Lunars themselves were no longer immune, except for three.

The thought made her jump back to Wolf and Scarlet. The first thing they did when they left the space ship was go to Princess Winter and get the poorly beaten food deprived Scarlet back to them and quickly got her back in shape. Dating Wolf, lunar and genetically made wolf, Scarlet, being his one love, was the only one who could really keep him calm. The days before they found her he was not trustworthy and almost killed Cinder a few times. Now he was happy again.

"Cinder, door's locked. Due some magic lunar stuff and bust open the door." Thorne twirled his finger in the air when he whispered his demeaning sentence. Still, she simply ungloved her hand, and undid the bolts, cut a few alert wires, and put everything back in place, including her glove. They opened the door.

"Greetings, to both humans and lunars," the intercom bellowed, "We are just waiting for his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Common Wealth, to walk down the isle. Please be seated as the Royal Wedding will begin shortly." Murmuring began immediately after. Rumors spread like mad and Cinder put up her volume to hear each one.

"…goodbye to the lunar?" "…course not, she obviously lied to him…want to date a lunar _and_ a cyborg?" "…gah, can you believe he's actually going to marry that witch?" "I know! We are a perfect match for him!" Squealing came from that conversation. She put her hearing to a lower volume when they all got into terrible rumors and thoughts about her. Her supposedly tricking the Emperor and getting pregnant, her forcing him into this marriage, her forcing war, her in a plan with Levana the whole time. Well, they were partially right about the marriage; that was a little her fault.

Thorne's intercom went off. He responded with "Got it. Ready when you are." He nodded toward her and continued, "Yep, prince charming, on his way toward us. Ready for some fun!"

Iko frowned. "What fun? We are trying to stop a royal wedding and I could lose my chip, or worse, my body! And you all might be killed!"

Cinder sighed and simply said, "Just ignore his nonsense, Iko. I just hope they believe us."

"Why wouldn't they? You have everything to prove it." Cinder sucked in a breath, embarrassed he'd heard her self doubt. He'd given her so many pep talks that it was hard to not be not nervous around him. She didn't turned, just acknowledged his presence with words.

"I know. You're right, but nothing will change the fact something will go wrong." She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she had to look at his calm face. Kai's hair, like the first time of his attempted wedding, was neatly combed with every last hair neatly placed. His eyes, though, showed understanding at how she felt.

They looked at each other for a short while, until Thorne did an unneeded whistle, making Kai blush a little, and Cinder turn her head, not able to blush.

Iko squealed, "It's going to start exactly 30.846 seconds after the cameras go on!" Right when Thorne was about to make a witty comment at that, the cameras went on. No talking now, just whispering, and even that was stretching it.

Thorne showed sympathy, whispering, "You sure star-crossed lovers don't want a last kiss before my competition gets married off?" Cinder and Kai, the subject being part of the group's last meeting that night, had agreed to have no more romantic moments, also meaning kisses, fearing that would make the act harder to improve. The citizens had it just a rumor that they were dating, no real solid fortified proof. This night, unless needed otherwise, would prove it wrong.

The reporters went off. Cinder didn't realize this until after the names were given of the hosts. "...yes, a big hearty welcome to the Royal Wedding of Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Common Wealth and Queen Levana of Luna."

The female voice. "I know what you all _must_ be thinking, why is it being broadcast?"

The male voice. "Well, the Emperor's royal advisor, Torin, wanted this to be seen all across the galaxy so everyone could see by choice the marriage of the two royals."

The woman's voice. "Are you saying you think the rumor's true, Tonto?"

"Not completely, but there is a thought of it. One of the suspicions is two lunars, one Emperor, who will manipulate him first?"

"Whether or not that's true, we will be guiding you through everything!"

"Got that right, Tali! From the ceremony, to food, to dancing, we have everything you want to know, to know!"

Kai gave to acts of affection. He took her hands and gave them a kiss. Then dropped them again, and turned it into three acts of affection after he deemed the voices unimportant. He randomly took a hand, her real hand, and gave it a long kiss, dropping it and bringing her into a hug.

Tali talked. "…and we just got word that the Emperor is saying his goodbyes to a friend who is leaving for Australia and cannot attend the wedding. He is scheduled to enter in just a few moments. This is…" Cinder ignored the voices and concentrated on Kai's strong grip, not wanting to let go. In just a few minutes, she might lose him forever.

"Be careful, got that?" He whispered.

"I'm the one with a map inside my head; it's _you_ who needs to be careful." Kai laughed a soft laugh after he said that. Iko straightened out his wedding clothes, his red sash somehow the most wrinkled. He took a deep breath and walked out with Torin giving them a curt nod and following behind.

"When's our cue?" Iko pondered, watching as the two gentlemen walked up the isle toward the steps and the stage.

"Ever see those movies where the bride or groom gets stuck between yes or no or when a man or women burst through the doors to stop a wedding?" Thorne asked.

"Yes…why?" Was her response.

"That's the signal for Cress to send the link over to the rebellion, as in, 4 seconds after, we make our move." Cinder coolly responded.


	2. Chapter 2: Cress

**I started off writing this story like this, so I'll continue. I wanted to avoid these bit I guess it'll do for some info. I'm trying to get these done ASAP but now I have to use my phone so it'll be harder. Cress's time to shime(cheesy I know) and there is a quote in it but I was referring to eating. Cause I'm hungry and my friend got me sick. I refuse to write anything bad much less say or anything related to ir. And thank you to the reviews. FYI this phone actually goes against good grammar so it was a struggle. Let the chapter begin!**

Cress twirled her hair around her finger repeatedly, trying to block out all the thoughts that could possibly convince herself something could go wrong.

Who was she kidding? Something was going to go wrong. Unless...

They wouldn't hurt movie actress would they? One practicing her role to be a spy agent...loyal to the emperor but sent on a mission for his protection and was sent to act like a royal guard to Queen Levana and was such a good spy that they didn't see through her act and that...that...

"Cress, Cress, can you give us a visual of the hallways?" Thorne's voice gently pulled her from her thoughts of an actress getting the role of a double crossed spy agent. Truth was, given the knowledge of the reasons and facts of what he really did, she couldn't shake the memories of him saving her from her satellite(despite killing her programmed little self, little cress), giving her strength to get through the desert, saving her again, at least technically, at the hotel where she met her long lost thought-to-be-dead lunar father, doctor Erland, and learned the reason for his leaving, and fulfilled his last promise to her of giving her first kiss when he thought they were going to die.

Despite all his reasons, so he wouldn't get in trouble, because he was interested in the zoo, since he had a crush on that one girl, and wanted to make money, she refused to take those deep eyes and handsome face from her mind. Yep, she most defiantly still had a crush on him.

"Come on, Cress!" Scarlet demands over her shoulder, a gun in both hands with Wolf by her side.

"Yeah, yeah sure" Cress managed to stutter out. After a few screens passing then disappearing and several clicks of the keyboard planted on the desk of the security room, she easily got the hacked camera working for her and only her of the hallway Thorne, Iko, and Cinder were in.

Cress swiveled her cushioned chair around and called out "All clear. Guards are probably still trying to remember the code for the security stairs to enter the main security room and-"

"Thanks Cress we got it covered." Wolf bluntly cut her off. She couldn't help but sink more into her plush chair than she was already. It was a tight squeeze, but she was small.

Cress watched as the couple argued about who should go up and take care of the guards. Scarlet insisted that Wolf should stay since he could practically fit the whole door way, while Wolf argued that he would be able to sense more coming and where they were, where as that would be perfect for Scarlet right here.

Cress turned back to the computer and started punching in some codes and managed to not only get the earthly and lunar feeds up, but all the hacked cameras and a game where you had to land past a certain line each time. From the computer screen she could see Wolf leaving, making Cress relax, and Scarlet, still a stranger to her, stay.

Right when Wolf left Scarlet crouched down and got in a ready position to attack and shoot anyone coming near them.

In the computer's reflection, she could see how her hair looked, blonde and short, yet cute, thanks to Captain Carswell Thorne...who preferred Thorne or Captain.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her game flash "THREE STARS" and sighed wondering how little kids from the second era had such imagination to think this fun.

She made the game go into a little tab and began scrolling through news feeds, humming.

There was still old news such as Emperor Rikan's death and Queen Levana coming.

Queen Levana, the evil queen who had Sybil Mira stick Cress in the satellite for a majority of her life. That woman was evil with a capital e-v-i-l.

Newer feeds came up.

The emperor getting kidnapped then returned after his secret meeting with a "friend."

Queen Levana being "heart broken" at the news and hoping her fiancé would return safely.

Queen Levana and the emperor agreeing to have the wedding a second go, and, on Cress's advice for a line(being the romantic she was), told him personally to call the evil queen his "Alpha Star," or for his sake, "My star."

Now, a day later of hearing Cinder's secret, being the long lost princess, he was to hopefully not be married off.

She could tell, like everyone else, Cinder and the emperor _defiantly _ had feelings for each other.

Before she could even start looking over the lunar feeds, she heard gun shots go off.

Guns were metal. Metal can hurt. Extremely fast tiny metals coming from a big metal can kill. They were going to die. So much for being optimistic.

She froze as she slowly turned her chair around, astounded by the bleeding Scarlet. But the jagged line on her arm didn't seem to be fazing her. Instead, it seemed to empower her.

It was quite a sight. Scarlett's red hair swirling around we like a tornado, her curved body doing back bends and jumping right back up...and Cress, stopped from humming and what she realized was actually singing in French, could actually picture herself in a movie. The double crossed spy agent hacker, the red haired farmer ninja, the strong and scary ex cop helping them fight howling in the night, the handsome captain ready to drive anything, the lunar princess cyborg ready to fix anything, the peacemaker closest to human, and all ready to face the world and save it from destruction.

"Hit the doors!" Scarlet screamed, rolling into the room. But Cress, a finger tap away from engaging the automatic secure locks, was to late.

She felt two gloved hands yank back her arms in a snap, and two metal connected bracelets were planted on both Scarlet and Cress.

The guards pushed them to a corner, having them sit with their legs folded like a pretzel.

They were all mostly the same height, but one of the shorter ones spoke. "These the same lads that snuck in last time?" They all spoke in an agreement. "So, them women are threatenin' the queen and emperor?" Another agreement.

"Then let's kill them already!" Another man chorused.!_ Let's not._ Cress silently thought.

"Eep!" Cress made an unnatural high squeaky sound as Scarlet shouldered her in her shoulder. When she looked at Scarlet, she noticed her eyes kept darting to the guards then computer, and Cress finally got the plan.

A man escaped the crowd and marched over to them. He eyes both the wide eyed Cress the and the glaring Scarlet.

He crouched down into a squat, and pondered with a wicked smile, "Don't understand why the boys are making such a big deal. There's only one thing you two ladies can do and I don't suggest it in hand cuffs." He started to have his eyes dart between both of them and decided to inch his way to Scarlet.

Bad idea.

When he was about two inches away from her she whipped out a leg an twirled on her other foot, making him fall to the ground. Cress quickly got up and answered her comm, but hoped the messages would get through in time. She said it was fine and that they could go in, then had Scarlet quickly add on to it.

Scarlet laughed and said, "Yeah, we're good for kicking your butts to the ground! And for the record, my name is _Scarlet _Benoit. Got that?" Apparently they had gotten her name wrong.

The guards then as quick as light got up and Cress blacked out with a heave object."


	3. Chapter 3: Cinder

Cinder held her breath as Kai and Torin made their way up the isle and to the podium. Each step sent her heart sinking into an abyss full of despair.

The first and only boy who she ever had feelings for and visa versa might be married off in just a few minutes.

She knew it had been to much to hope for, but some part of her in the corner of her mind was hoping that Queen Levana would decide against the marriage, that Cinder and Kai could live happily ever after in New Beijing without the queen as a threat.

That would be a miracle. Miracles don't happen; Cinder should've known that better than anyone else. After all, she got turned into a cyborg whom were hated, named a lunar which were feared, and had lost her little step sister Peony and step father Garan to the plague. She defiantly did not believe in miracles at that moment.

Thorne rested a hand on her shoulder, diverting her gaze and releasing out air she hadn't realize she was holding.

He cast a sorrowful look at her and begged, "Look, I know this is hard for you, seeing prince here cast into torture, but ease up a little will you? You can ask Cress, too. Small miracles do happen in the smallest of places, even in romance."

She looked back at Kai. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

He sounded taken aback when he spoke. "What? Who-wait, Cress? No, of course not!" Cinder didn't need to see the flashing orange light in her vision to see through the lie. She knew the answer was _maybe, yes, most defiantly._

Iko voiced her thoughts. "Don't you mean, 'Maybe, yes, most defiantly? Quit questioning me!'?"

"No," he faltered. "What I meant was, 'Maybe, most defiantly, not…erm, at least I'm not being choked to death in a dog pile of fan obsessed girls'!"

"Isn't that what you want, though?" Iko was defiantly confused. Cinder was starting to wonder what was going on with her personality chip. Iko normally liked men's romance the third best, often being a major flirt, Kai and Thorne being her favorite boys.

"Ooh look!" She whisper-squealed, jumping and pointing to two escort servant androids looking like people, her finger moving like a clock to both of them, back and forth, back and forth.

"Two androids?" Cinder questioned.

"No, my sister and the look-a-like Emperor Kai!"

This would turn out interesting. Cinder moved away from the door to let Iko look over, not really worrying about her blue locks considering all the other unique androids.

Cinder glanced at Thorne then to one of her metallic fingers, playing with the one that held her small gun, though she was most comfortable with a wrench for weapon…

"How are you related to an _android_, Iko, if you're machinery? Please don't tell me that being recycled means that you technically were given birth? That would then technically make every android related to each other." Thorne sounded horrified by the thought of having two escort droids know each other before they knew him.

Cinder sighed and answered for Iko. "Technically no, but you can think of it that way, I guess. After the machinery has been used and worn out it is recycled and sent to either the imperial palace to be completely debugged and made into androids for the residents and workers-which rarely happens- or be sent to the dump to one day randomly be chosen and be sent through a process to be reused. The process includes going through a conveyor belt and thoroughly searched for bugs and decomposition, then sent to an X-ray for machinery to look for anything they missed. After, it's loaded into a hover and brought to the main recycling plant of New Beijing to be melted down, mixed again, melted, cooled down, and melted again this time to shape I and that's were the mechanics come in. We, well, the others, craft it to almost perfection, all hand done so like the first era. Then shipped to the stores after being given its job. There's a saying from the second era. The three R's: Reduce, reuse, and recycle."

"So," Thorne slowly drawled out while staring at Iko, running his hand through his hair once then stopping. "The machinery is melted a few times after a retirement in the dump and then after days made into new stuff?"

"Basically," Iko responded still entranced by her so called sister and look-a-like Kai.

Iko squealed and called them over quietly. "It's starting! Queen Levana is walking up the isle! Her dress is gorgeous! We should get you a dress like that! One that would match your eyes and-"

"The day I see Cinder wear a dress is the day she turns out to be human and be extremely kind." Thorne rudely cut in.

Normally a statement like that would have an affect on her, but the "extremely kind" part made her realize he was joking, even if it was mean it was still true, at least toward him.

Cinder went over Iko's shoulder with Thorne over her. Levana was swaying herself gracefully up the stairs like a swan and radiance like a flower. Here dress was not that traditional, but it did resemble some in magazines that Adri, her legal guardian, had gotten for Pearl and Peony. At their young age she'd wanted them to be married.

The dress was right at the bodice., but at the hip, showing her curves, started releasing until it resembled smooth snow blanketing her legs and feet and falling behind in delicate snow flakey lace. The dress itself would have made anyone look like a bloomed blossom radiating warmth in the cruel winter. The dress was laced with thin delicate lines of red and gold, wrapping around her like snakes, small roses and lilies coming off in little buds. Her neckline somewhat resembled a kimono, wrapping around her throat with an opening, and that's where it ended. The opening sped down to a deep plunge yet it was still counting as modest with so much vibrant lace that it would be tough to see unless up close.

The queen herself was decorated in little makeup, lips drawn over with light pink, cheeks painted with peach, almost blending in. Her eye makeup brought out her eyes, somehow distinguished through her full veil. Her hair was down in ringlets bordering her face and a little yet perfect bun had a flower made into it, with a real lilac placed on it with tiny delicate braids entrancing it, falling into ringlets.

Cinder saw an orange dot appear, and her cybernetic parts took over with showing the true Queen Levana. Lips to bright, too much eye makeup, and her hair was slightly frizzy. She had a slight limp, and Cinder had no idea why. The last time they met, when Cinder was destined to be persecuted, she walked fine. Cinder didn't have time to take in the rest of Levana's features, yet she wanted to so much.

Thorne voiced what they all were thinking. "The witch is planning on making it final for earthen citizens."

"Iko finished. "Does she really think that a kiss will convince everyone she wants peace?"

"Not unless she brain washes them," Cinder grumbled. For the first time Cinder realized that all cameras were somehow faced to the back of Levana, if even that. They were all avoiding her, only catching her best angles.

Cinder took a look at Kai. His eyes were hard and his expression mute. Yet it showed something, like he cared. But when his eyes met Cinder's that all changed. His eyes showed compassion and longing, his expression soft. It looked like it was directed to Levana, but Cinder saw the code for not being entranced. His fingers moved into a peace sign. That much she could see in the camera's reflection in back of him, where his hands held him straight holding each other in back. Torin stood near him, stiff as a pencil red to break. Levan's thaumaturge was already up, waiting on the podium.

Cinder muted the service and waited for the comm, to come telling her that the rebellion was ready. She knew that there were some members' there, she just didn't know how much.

She saw the news feed, Tonto and Tali talking about what was happening. She saw Thorne counting under his breath how much time was going by. She saw Iko tensing when Levana stepped up the podium and faced Kai. She saw how almost everyone in the audience inched forward with every word. She saw them start to exchange vows and turned off the news feed.

She received the comm..

Thorne and her set out the comms.

All the rebellion "guests" stood up.

Cinder heard grunts and "Be quiets you good for nothing lads!" from behind.

That's when Cinder sucked in a breath. That's when something went wrong.

**Ok I'm going off track from how I originally planned it, but that's ok! I would have had it up sooner(I hate giving excuses) but I origanly typed it on my phone which got all glitched out and then it wouldn't send to my email so I ended up tying it all out again! Yay! Finally got it typed out! I've had to of had it on my phone for I think half a week maybe?...I'm bad with time. Oh, and last week my math class was guinea pigs for a new math thing. And my biology teacher grossed everyone out by asking if they wanted bee barf aka honey and told us what the jollyrancher raspberry flavor was made of, then offered honey aka bee barf and most students took it, I was full. Ok, got health and Spanish to study for!**

**-Purplebunny444**


	4. Chapter 4: Cinder

**HEY GUYS! I feel terrible for not posting. Reason(it's a dumb one but it seriously affects me):**

**I suffer from self-doubt. When I try, I suffer. When I DON'T try, not as bad. I enjoy writing when I don't think I'm being graded and/or judged.**

**Also, I know what I said before, about changing it and stuff to fit a more clear perspective. I may or may not do that. I changed this chapter probably three times, debating between how it was orignailly and how it wasn't when it changed. Yesterday, I realized that I haven't visited for a while and realized that people actauly DID read it. So, here it is:**

Cress was the first one that came into Cinder's sight. Blood beaten and a black eye, Cress still held defiance within her expression. She wasn't going to give up.

Scarlet was unconscious, a deep, very big cut bleeding from her neck, down to her chest. Scarlet was the right descriopton for it. If Queen Levana knew Scarlet, she would probably be laughing with how ironic it was.

Wolf was no where to be seen.

He would not have, if he could help it, been separated from Scarlet.

That evil witch was going to pay.

The men that had originaly came up stiffly turned around in synchronization and left without a word. They had been glamoured.

Cinder heard Iko and Thorne grunt. Turning around, she held her breath. Twenty-four people were making their way up to her. Sixteen of them wore a pendant that showed their alliance to the rebellion. Four of those people were under Levana's influence.

Cinder, herself, was pushed to the ground, her metal hand making a loud clank while meeting the floor. Everyone in the audience stared, one by one, starting to stand up.

Kai was stiff on the podium, but if Cinder didn't know better, his hands were tapping on something on his side. Levana seemed to have no care for what the Emperor had, only what she would make sure to achieve.

Cinder did not look at the queen. She looked toward the polished, blood layered ground. In back of her, she heard Cress talking to Scarlet. Scarlet broke conscious at the worst time.

"Look at me," Levana hissed in Cinder's ear. "I said, look at me." Cinder refused, taking in an interest in the gown's hem turning to crimson red. Levana came closer, her breath on Cinder's face. "Look at me unless you want your precious friends to go first."

Cinder looked up, scowling. She was met by Levana's honey eyes and a smile of victory. Cinder's stomach boiled with rage. It took everyone she had not to lash out on the queen. Instead, she had her retina display how many chances she had at shooting Levana.

Levana laughed, half addressing the crowd, half addressing Cinder. "Did you really think you could destroy my wedding? Last time it was just terrible planning on my thaumertauge that caused your tiny victory. Oh, you really should have made more shells come instead." The queen's index finger and thumb wrapped around Cinder's chin, pinching her cheeks. "What would a little, worthless, shell have as a threat against the whole Lunar planet? Nothing, because you don't know how to lead you little worthless piece of tin. You're a disgrace to your family, if anyone would even want you. How can you even show your face in society without feeling like you don't belong. Let's face it, Cinder, you will never belong anywhere. You bring pain and misery to all. If you think you're worth anything, you're wrong. Look around you, how many people do you see stand up for you? None! No one wants a filthy, lunar, cyborg saving them. You can't even do anything but fix a hovercraft."

Her words stung and left Cinder speechless for the time being, trying to think of something witty, sarcastic to say back. Thorne sensed her distress and filled in between Levana and Cinder's stare off.

"Everything, well most of it, anyways, is wrong. Everything. Cinder has a family and friends. She has us. She doesn't need to use of her brainwashy powers on us; she chooses not to! You, on the other hand, take advantage of it. Cinder is nice, a big help, and _always_ thinks of others before herself. If you really think about it-"

Scarlet came in. "-she has become a bigger influence then you will _ever_ be. You say people will always walk around in discuss; well, you're wrong. Where I come from, cyborgs are treated more equaly. Sure, there are bars, clubs, and the such, but there are others."

"And are you friends with any of them?" An audience member asked.

"No," Scarlet began. "I lived on a farm for most of my life and only left-besides my job-to go look for her. You, Queen Levana, you're the reason she died. She gave me some Lunar blood. But how many of you see me as a threat because of that now? Information you just learn while I'm most likely going to die, dying from blood lost? And no one has offered help? Cinder, if she could, would have helped me right now, But she's doing everyone a big favor and keeping us alive. For the time being."

Cress took a deep breathwhile everyone was still taking in Scarlet and Thorne's words. "The lunars back on Luna probably don't remember me. My name is Crescent. My friends call me Cress. When Mira Sybil, now dead, found out I was a shell, she put me with other kids, taking me from my family. Eventually, I thought I was getting a reward, something, but instead, she tricked me and got me stuck in a satellite for what I thought would be the rest of my life. I spent years in that tiny thing. Only getting visits by Mira Sybil, a new limited water supply for showers and the such, some food, and always blood samples. I think she only kept me alive for the blood samples and the fact that I could track down ships and make them vanish from earthen eyes. Sorry about that. But Cinder, Thorne, Scarlet, and Iko, they all saved me from my own doom that I thought I could never, would never leave. Levana is a monster. Cinder is my friend."

Security guards tried to clamp everyones mouth shut, but Iko being Iko, managed to avoid it momentarily. "Cinder has been my best friend for years! And-oh,wait, the Emperor wants to talk. You can gag me now." She stopped slapping the security guards, sadlt.

All eyes went to Kai, sweating a little. That did not take away from how he looked or the fact that he was not looking at Levana, but the cameras now. "I did not grow up surrouned by cyborgs. I was surprised, maybe a little disguted, I quickly over came that. Cinder, during my selfish time of need, was the most easisist person to talk to. She made me laugh when no one else could. When I found out she was a cyborg, I was honestly shocked. My thoughjts came in and I didn't know what to do. I'm no longer that lone boy who was lost. No. I am now Emperor Kaito of the Common Wealth and am inlove with Cinder, lunar, cyborg, mechanic."

Everyone stood there, gapping like fish. Ka just shocked the whole universe, announcing his feelings. It gave Cinder the time to push Levana with her glamor. Cinder and her friends all stood up and walked to the podium.

All cameras on her, friends, _family_, surrounding, she made her speech. "I always was uncomfortable with being a cyborg. I never was accepted by my adoptive family when my step dad died. I had a hard life. All blame was put on me when my little sister died, because I was cyborg, and I was not allowed to go to the ball. My little mechanic shop was my adoptive families only source of income that, because Adri was the legal guardian, went to her and I got nothing. She was so full of anger when I got a new, used foot, that was long over due, she took it away. She sent me to the cyborg draft, but it wasn't until after my sister died that I discovered I was lunar. It wasn't until after I went to jail that I discovered who I truly was. Dr. Dimitri Erland died finding the cure, his daughter, Cress, stands by my side while confronting my aunt who destroyed many lives.

"I don't know how many will believe this, but that fire years ago that supposedly killed Princess Selene was set off by her aunt. They found so little of the body they didn't think she'd survive. Doctors worked hard, going as far as putting her in a coffin or device that kept her alive, missing a section of her life she could never get back.

"She was turned into a cyborg. She was in Europe during that time period and was then brought to the Eastern Common Wealth, her past life disovled from memory. She was told a hover craft accident happened, that her parents died. If only that was the truth.

"I stand before you today telling the history of Princess Selene. I stand before you today telling and introducing her for the first time in years. She is a cyborg who has had a rough past few weeks. She is standing right in front of you. If you're not putting the pieces together then here's your answer.

"It's me, everyone, I'm Princess Selene."

She was met by a chorus of laughters until Levana as forced to the ground by Cinder, herlsef by Levana. Equals fighting againt minds. One second of weakness was all it took of Cinder for Levana to set off the complete war inside the building and everyone attacked each other.

Surrounded by shouts and cracking bones, a cold object hit Cinder's forehead.

All was quiet with Levana's threat against Cinder's head.

**I'm really not even gonna use spell check and have to use one eye. So sorry about the terribly revultng, puke rising chapter. Next one I have written out is so far so good. My sister is helping me out with my real book at seventeen chapters! So yeah this chapter extremely bad spelling in it was close to murder. Meanwhile, extrememly hot hear and extremely lazy cause of it. **

**I have to finish a five paragprah essay about theme concepts in Romeo and Juliet, how fun. |**

I START DRIVING THURSDAY NIGHTAND IM A FRESHMEN! Ok done with the excitement. Bye now, appoligize for the terribleness of this chapter. But for now on Im just following how I originaly planeed it…stand up for what I believe in meanwhile im clost to melting in sunny country I wont mentin near LA 

**Bye bye**

**-Purplebunny444(PS I AM lazy ro the point of usig just ,y two pointer fimgerd nkt typi ng correctly…)**


	5. Chapter 5: Cinder

**I start driving today! So while we were setting up for Passover we found a whole bunch of old photo albums and started going through all of them. Then in the car to get gas at Costco my mom said it would be me driving so my sis would have to sit in back, and I said "or the other way around" and my sis made a comment along the lines of "us in front" and we were laughing so hard when she didn't mean it that way. So now I'm chewing gum waiting for the time to go bye and decided to update. **

**Cinder**

The cold mouth echoed vengeance on Cinder's head.

The gun's barreled mouth was not on Cinder's temple, but over her brow. A quick death.

Slowly, Cinder tipped her head up, eyes meeting Levana's cold ones. But there was something more.

Pain, guilt, worry, confusion, anger? They were all mixed in her eyes, but it was impossible to tell which were real in Cinder's shaken state.

Cinder closed her eyes and waited patiently for the quick end. She did not want to give up, but all seemed lost. Wolf would not even be able to get out of this.

A minute passed, then two. Cinder opened her eyes, barely keeping in a yelp, and, instead, hid all emotions, fear and hatred disguised by rebellion.

Cinder mocked Queen Levana. "You don't have it in you, do you?"

Levana's eyes flashed, but said nothing. More unneeded pressure was added to her head, Cinder would not have been surprised if the gun was glued to her. The pain was almost unbearable.

Why did Queen Levana _have_ to make her followers, thaumertage, and the non-shell rebellioniers hold the thrashing Iko, growling Thorne, silent Cress (whom was slowly scooting like a caterpillar to a control system), and Scarlet (who was attempting to pick at a lock), and Cinder to the ground with handcuffs? Not exactly on Cinder's Bucket List.

"The more you struggle, the more fun it is for me." The witch calmly stated.

"How would you feel if it were the other way around?" Cinder demanded.

"I would never have to worry about such a simple thing. No one wants to threaten their true, rightful queen." Her words were slicked in ice. From the view point of Cinder, Queen Levana was clearly in a self-conscious battle of wits.

Shoot Cinder, your niece, killing her, or let he live, possibly having a threat to dethrone you.

What a hard choice for the queen.

Cinder needed to buy a distraction. "Would. You said would. I never really went to a school, being cyborg and all, but I think would is past tense."

Cinder really was not sure, but she was taking this gamble of life and death into English literature. Such a good move.

"Silence. I think I will end your thrashing mechanical friend before you. Her thrashing is causing distress." Woops. Cinder hit a nerve.

A thamurtage that was extremely well-built automatically lifted a gun pointed straight at Iko at the movement of Levana's wrist.

Cinder screamed. "Iko, stop! Relax! Stay still, please." Iko did not even seem to register what Cinder said, and continued. That is, until the well-built man pulled the trigger, hitting Iko twice. A head shot and a chest shot, causing Iko to loosely clamp to the floor. It caused a small vibration. Cinder's heart broke when Iko's eyes turned off, the lights gone.

Iko was dead.

Cinder was not sure if she could ever reboot Iko. There was a huge possibility that the thaumertage hit Iko in the personality chip. The odds were not in her favor.

Her best friend, dead. Long life companion ripped from her life. Iko, faulty, lively, bubbly: she was gone.

Even if Cinder could magically reboot her, there was no guaranteed that Iko would be the same. Parts would be missing. Possibly the memories. All the good times gone. Was it really worth bringing pain back?

Thorne lashed out at Iko's attacker. Cinder mentally held him back, though his aura said he despised Cinder for it, wanted revenge for it. Cinder did not blame him. She felt the same.

Queen Levana clucked, shaking her head with a sadistic laugh. "Machinery, simple pathetic screws, bolts, and bottle glued together with wires. It's a wonder why earthlings thought these pathetic things would take over the world, idiotic superstition.

"Like how you believe that everyone just adores you? When really you run by fear and control?" Scarlet bit back, seemingly innocent. Despite Iko's death, it brought a tiny ark to Cress's lips.

"Shame. I so badly felt the want of killing of the cyborg, but what's another friend before her? Any last words, shell?" Another gun, another thaumertage, pointed at Cress's chest.

"All hail Princess Selene?" Cress's voice went into a high pitch.

"Take her away!" The witch's patients were wearing thin. Anybody could see that by her more apparent frown, rise in voice filled with venom, shaking arms. "I said take her away!" Levana was losing control, the rebellion taking in more.

"You worthless earthlings! Fine then, I'll end the mutiny of a thing."

Levana switched outcome of the target. A venomous smile ripped Levana's face. Cinder sucked in a breath.

Levana would not miss her target, not for her life. Cinder knew that. Levana had no one to call friend, lover, or companion; only pet and follower. Her life was just as mysterious as everyone else, closed off on the moon plotting to destroy earth, of course.

So why, when the gun was pointed to him, that Cinder that either way it plays out, she will die? No one even believed Cinder when she spoke the truth. Her life taken would mean nothing. Surely Kai's life would spark an even bigger rebellion than Cinder's. Why would it not?

**No idea how to spell the people who serve Levana's thingy names so yeah. Shorter than original planned but oh well. Next one will be in Cress's POV, mostly cause I haven't done her's in a few chapters. Spring Break almost over…**

**-Purplebunny444**

**(PS not sure if ill update tomorrow won't be home just like yesterday my dad took time off of work and we went ice skating in La Jolla{yay for spell check just this once} and my sis was speed skating. I almost was but I'm always slower than her. Then we went to the beach and through0ut the whole time my grandma was with us. I do fan art, so does anyone KNOW WHAT TYPE OF EYES CINDER AND LEVANA HAVE THANKS THAT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED)**


	6. Chapter 6: not a chapter just heads up

**OMG I'm suuuuper sorry guys! I was**

**Planning on updating today but I had(still have) an essay due**

**For English tomorrow I've been working on it but **

**Sadly this is one that will judge what class I go in next year**

**And then my dad had me drive for an hour righg**

**Now I'm still working on it so I might be able to post it nad thank you btw I'm not looking**

**At it right now so you know who you are**

**For telling me the eye color and suff!**

**I will not be able to post for at least tomorrow nad Tuesday**

**Because I have to help my grandma with Passover**

**As in right after school we go straight to her house nd get ready**

**Since she wants to strt it at five**

**K bye **


	7. Chapter 6: Cress

**I surprised myself. Somehow made the time to create this…thank you Lunarscram13! OMg I got a really bad sunburn at Salt Creek Beach. My back is completely red. I drove from my house to my grandma's, yay! Does anyone watch OUAT? What do you guys like to do? Sorry, had lickorice after three weeks of eating and drinking EXTREMELy healrhy. I WILL NOT Be UPDATING TOMROOW SAME FOR TUESDAY**

** So far my essay is a complete and utter failure. G-d I hope I make it into English Acc and World History next year..**

** Enough of my problems, on with the story!**

**Cress**

"Bring them to the cells." Levana commanded without even taking a look. Her eyes had drifted away, lost in thought. It was unusual for her not to glamour that up. Cress should know that better than anybody. After all, she did grow up begging on her knees to the queen.

Cress had looked at the Imperial Palace enough times from her satellite to know that this castle did not have any cells…at least not usable for them, now.

"They only abide to what instruct." Kai comely replied. How he could look straight at the beautiful queen and not be fazed, Cress had no clue.

"Well, then, my fiancé, my handsome prince, what would these pathetic creatures abide to?" Levana made her way back up the isle to Kai, who flinched at her coming up.

He stared her straight in the eye and forcefully quoted, "All earthens and lunars abide to their true ruler. Levana, can you truly not see? You, out of everyone here, you're smarter than this. Even if you are a tyrant, you know the agreements better than anyone."

"Yes," she cooed, stroking his chin which forcefully jolted up, "That is all true. Though, in the past, I've seen in your precious earthen history, democracies don't exactly last. Rebellion. Hatred toward the saying 'for the people.' All puny lies to keep it in order, was it not?"

Cress had to fight back rolling her eyes. The ground, she could not even see the true color of it. The blood had diluted all the true colors. Cress's ears perked up when she heard a clank, and dared to look over her shoulder. Scarlet had picked her lock, but was carefully putting it back on, making sure the cold metal would not connect again. Cinder was in deep concentration of the argument. It was clear, from her strain, now, that she was the reason why Kai had not given in to the glamour yet. She was helping him over come it. Blocking it from his vision, so to speak.

Her heart took a tiny leap when Thorne started to quietly shuffle to her. Cress dimly realized that the non-shell lunar rebellioners had made the guards stay still. Oh, they must have looked so weak pressed to the ground. Her memory of being a spy came back. She used it to her advantage and started to pick at the censor bar she had reached. If she could just undo the wire, put it near the far metal casing…

"…lies. The democracy may not have lived on, but it did force truth. They were aloud to vote, had a choice at one point. Even if they didn't always get it, it's better than having a power hungry tyrant willing to bend the thoughts of others to oblivion without further thought than to rule and gain power from a war that you have cheated on, given' that your DNA enhanced mutants don't destroy earth before you can claim it, murder me, and take over the world. Think this through, Levana. I will still marry you even if it means my death if you just keep peace between the two planets. We have proof of Selene, the Princess Selene. You can't call Cinder a liar; I saw the look in your eyes. It was the same look you had at the ball. Fear and recognition. From the moment her powers took over you knew she was your niece. You can't hide from what you've already started." His voice started to rise, just a little, but Levana did not leave her ground.

"And even if she, is my dear fiancée. I don't recall asking the marriage of a persistent emperor, but a handsome, young prince. It would be a shame for such a handsome…man, to die at such a young age. You can do better for your legacy if you just easily hand over earth-and besides, you can do better than that cyborg of a-"

"-Lies! All lies! Never again will you say any of that! You want to destroy earth, and my legacy stays with me. I choose the path for it. I refuse to bring years of shame to it. I will die keeping it as it is. I will die to save earth. Earth is a legacy you will never understand-and you don't even have the courage to speak to your own niece, whom is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The argument went on. Cress blocked it out and continued hacking the system. If only Cinder were next to her. She could lead her through the maze instead of having to estimate where every camera was located in the palace. The wires were getting to the point of no return, having to use a hair pin she found on the floor to connect them. Tweezers and gloves would have been nicer, but Cress did not have much of choice. She knew she would get electrocuted the millisecond the frame connected with the wireless receiver to make all the magnetic materials and toxins go straight to the largest glamour in the room…hopefully. That or it would go straight to everyone who was glamouring. Fifty fifty chance, but she could not think of anything else.

Thorne massaged her shoulder, making her jump and tense, hitting her fingers on the hard metal frame.

"Sorry," he muttered, "you just seem a bit tense."

She glanced at him. "A _little_? When I'm done with it, I could possibly die, and this thing turns into a ticking time bomb."

"By any chance, can you put that in the witch's appetizer-salad was it?- and watch her go caboom?"

Cress rolled her eyes and went on with the glass screen. Pounding in the correct commands, she waited for it to finish downloading the illegal lunar and earthen stolen files and documents. The interior had to melt, just a tiny bit, before it would be able to due as told.

Suddenly, a thought hit Cress like a bat, literally having her head shot forward and down. She blushed as she said her thoughts aloud to him. "Before I put in the commands, one more kiss before the argument ends?"

Thorne nodded. "If what you say is true, I'm staying with you. I'm not going to leave you behind." He kissed her before she could object. It was a deep, soft kiss that made her brain dead. Though the strict command signals awakened her after a few moments for air. She sadly broke away from his grip at her waist and continued with the commands. She was starting to regret her decision with the amount of interesting knowledge of the lunar court she was receiving. Things that Sybil Mira had Cress burn for fire.

The next article she was made her take a double take. She had no idea how Cinder would react to the given information.

As the censor bar showed it loading, she finally took a break. Cinder was getting weaker, sweat building up and sliding down her forehead. Her concentration, her eyes, would not leave Kai's. They were a truly a star-crossed love story. Something that Cress would never end. That's when realization hit.

Cells. Uprising. Democracy. Love. Kai had secretly been leading Scarlet to where Wolf was. He could have done a lot better with wording, but it was good enough for a romantic love sap like Cress. He was under lunar control guarding the cells.

Apparently Scarlet caught this information, too. Her hands were shaking with anger. How many more seconds, minutes, until Scarlet lost control? Cress did not want to find out.

The crowd gasped.

Before Kai could continue on about everything he knew-all to buy the rebellion time for a plan to be made- Levana stroked his chin up, down, and took it in a grip with two fingers, kissing him.

Kai's eyes went wide as tennis balls, which looked painful, and after a quick shock of the cameras being on him, he closed his eyes and laid his hands on the queen's waist. Levana dragged her arms up his chest to his shoulders, holding them there, took a breath of air, and again went for a deeper kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. To go with the show, he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking as if in a tight desperate hug that looked like it sincerely was killing Kai from the inside out. Thorne did a light chuckle at Kai's hidden expression of despair.

Cinder fell. Her head drooped down along leading the rest of her body to be flat against the blood soaked ground. Scarlet, over protectiveness coming in, caught Cinder's head before it could.

The crowd was still gasping at the two royals kissing, Levana taking in the moment making it as passionate as she could, while Kai looked like he was somewhat enjoying it, but it was clear he was suffocating.

Torin jumped. A camera had broken behind him.

"Sorry," Cinder admitted.

She was slumped down, on the ground, panting and trying to stand right up. Cinder and Levana were once again in a competition of powers.

**Hey people for the other chapters did the line break thing work with the shift and enter? Ok, so for my emails I normally have a serious thing then the rest is crazy randomness. It made my Spanish teacher laugh sooo hard. I think I put something like **

**This DOES make sense!:**

**Yo voy al cine para (I literally just forgot what shopping was in Spanish..lol..)**

**But its normally total randomness.**

**Do you guys want me to do that?**

**Spring break ends tomorrow…**

**And I know Purplebunny444 is a mouth full and may seem somewhat strange. It actraully has a story behind it…if you would like to know it…probably not…but I thought you MIGHT want an explanation…**

**Bye!**

**-Purplebunny444**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! I finally have the last stanza of Chad Gad Yah memorized!**

**TODAY WAS EXTREMELY BORING  
Finished all my homework just have to study**

**Oh now I remember two things.**

**So my friend Elizabeth got a book that is highly inappropriate but doesn't seem so at first. SO I have this habit of flipping to a random page in books when I first see them. I just so happenly flipped to the most inappropriate page in the book. I explained the clean way of what happened cause she wanted to know why I had a look of horror on my face. Then today she said she read it and I said I warned you and she turned it in. But my mind will sometimes make something inappropriate funny and appropriate. SO instead of the dad being a bad dad I made him turn into a grizzly bear, rip off footy pj's, and get hit by a shovel. Second thing: I have friends that we sometimes ignore each other after school and text but I normally see them walking by and im rushing to my locker and today one was talking to another friend but they still waved so it looked like I waved back to somebody without looking lol, then this other friend kept saying hi and I didn't knotice till the stairs and I was like, hi!**

**I have this habit of someone poking me, turning my head and saing hi, take a double take and say hi!**

**K oh and my sister's CCP teacher had a push up competition, him winning. Ok I bet you're all waiting inpatiently for the next chapter, so sorry about that!**

**Cinder:**

The wicked witch sure knew how to pull Cinder's hamstrings to the maximum.

Her legs were numb; though the feeling of the hamstrings made her want to personally rip it off, though it was her human leg.

The pain flooded her ears, sending red sparks to her eyes, but that did not mean she could not view the conversation between Kai and Levana. She ended up tapping into the net feeds whist in agonizing, melting pain, and put captioning up.

Kai was defending her, Levana was mocking her. What else should she have suspected?

She was no ruler. She did not even grow up in a palace. Cinder had never really ordered anybody. Only she herself has felt victimized by the expanding want around her growing up.

Cinder did not want to put anyone through what she had to go through, but the queen was an exception.

Which is why when Cress and Thorne were hacking the system to who knows what, Scarlet seemingly have made a discovery, flaming herself up with anger and calculation, Cinder took advantage and against herself conscious, began to slowly slip into the energy around her and make a small clearing.

Levana made a move before Cinder could. The wicked witch kissed Kai, and, maybe it was obtuse because of her feelings for her emperor, but it looked like he was trying not to choke. He put up a good act on both sides, decisively

Levana may or may not have had a third eye because the second one of her own moved an arm out of place-not by Cinder's orders- rebelling against his own queen- Levana knew she was up to some mischievous plan.

Simultaneously rocks, thunder, boulders, lava, earthquakes, explosions, the sense of drowning, all came crashing toward both the evil queen and Cinder. Levana showed no sign of pain, unlike Cinder who, if possible, doubled over even more than she was before.

Vile burnt her throat. It was no longer red dots of pain in her eyes, but thick red liquid spilling through them. Every muscle, every ligament, they all were tearing. Every sense of nature against her. A cough, unexplained by the witnesses, started choking Cinder as it lodged in her throat, undigested food and drinks mixed with her own blood refusing to move. Blood and mucus dripped from her nose as the sense of being near a melting flame and stuck under water filled her with terror.

She could not balance. Earthquakes shaking everything, throwing her off balance. It felt the equivalent of being on a tiny sail boat built for two starter sailor children on the wide open ocean during a summer hurricane.

Rocks and boulders were lashed upon her, burying her under the lava and water with no chance of escape. Cinder would die, every gap of air that was originally going through her was filled one way or another.

Liquid fire touched her hair, skin, eyes, mouth, every part of her that was once lost, replaced by cybernetic parts.

Cinder was being melted, burned, drowned, pushed, and droven crazy. If she did not dry from the natural disasters, she would die by madness.

Rocks and fire, salt water mixed with blood, all entered her mouth. It commanded a shriek from her shaking body. It fought with the corked vile buried in her throat.

Cinder distantly heard a laughter of pain. It sounded so familiar. She knew she should feel sorry for the poor person stuck in the storm with her, but for some odd reason she could not.

Cinder gagged. Something small was trying to enter her body through every opening it could find, exploring her finger nails, ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. Tiny and moving fast, she realized bugs were trying to get inside her. Terror lashed out. This all felt so familiar but she could not place her finger on it.

Pain, more by the millisecond, exploded all around her body, face, mouth, arms, legs, stomach, chest, feet, hands, _everywhere._

Cinder was dimly aware of her feet touching something solid, but the slipperiness gave it away to be the rushing currents. Fire and water, mixed together, frying her skin.

She would never eat anything fried ever again.

Skin was ripping, the pressure, lacerated, stabbing feeling was woven around her whole body, Designs that vaguely from the deep in the back of her mind told her they were symbols for something. But at this point, she would not live to find out.

Blood contacted her eyes, water and magma pressuring it to pop it, stay on it.

Cinder thought she had known what torture was, she was dead wrong before. Visions erupted behind the fiery liquids that covered her eyes.

Herself in the lunar court, being introduced to Emperor Rikan and his son, small Kai shy but showed a keen interest in the lunar antics. They grew a friendship, secret by the request of Rikan, a sort of adopted father.

Cinder introduced to other representatives of both earth and Luna, eating elegant meals, one after another at the grand long table with priceless artifacts, ice sculptures kept at a constant temperature, unmarked paintings. Everything original. Being scolded for speaking out of context, using the wrong fork, forgetting to keep her elbows off the table.

Sneaking up to her room and crying, grieving over her families loss. Contacting Kai, he himself answering, both helping each other through their families death. A bonder closer than family, sibling, blood, formed between them.

A year past. Older Cinder, exiting the shiny hover craft with Levana leading her, security guards on both sides as they entered the Imperial Palace. King Rikan himself meeting them and giving them a tour, bringing them to their own guest chambers. The king chuckling when Cinder rebelled against Levana's wishes of sharing a sweet with a wall, Cinder wanting her own sweet to have more freedom. The king granting Cinder's wish.

Cinder's hair done in an elegant bun, a traditional flower settled in her hair. The strict dress making her suck in her stomach, the lace itching at her arms and neck. Why must she have to wear a kimono?

Dinner at the palace, more attention on sweet Cinder than the flirting queen.

Retiring up to her bed chambers, ready for the next day to come.

Fresh early morning sun breaking through the clouded sky, the sight like heaven to Cinder. Prince Kai knocking on her door requesting an outing, the two adults having a meeting the gardens, Cinder obliging.

Dressed in the least elegant gown she had, mousy brown bangs pulled behind her head latched with a bobby pin, cloak for Cinder, hoodie for Kai, the both set out in the bustling town that Cinder would someday name her home.

Delicious, spell binding foods exploding in her mouth, new attractions, Kai knowing which ones to go for, made it the best day of her life.

A rumor spreading from a fan later to be discovered as Pearl, saying that the lunar and prince were best of friends. Both flushed from running and excitement, even more after hearing the news at the dinner table.

The two building inside jokes, memories with each other. Paparazzi there to capture the Royal Lunar Family leaving, the children sharing their first hug, promising to talk soon.

Two years later, a call almost every day between the two, laughing heard from Princess Winter and Cinder's room as the two giggled on with Kai, depression leaving the prince's heart.

Two years later, Cinder seven, getting a surprise visit from the earthen king and his son. A silent man, Torin she would later learn, accompanying them. Kai seems different with the two by his side. The second the two men leave, a light smile opens up and they talk, play, laugh throughout his stay. Somebody spots this, a lunar servant, and another rumor spreads that they may have feelings for each other.

Sometime later, Cinder is growing a figure, earning many admirers. She visits the earthen kingdom. Many stare at the two waltzing through the streets, recalling memories of their first visit. They share their first kiss, one they would forget in years to come, by a fountain.

Cinder coming to New Beijing as a kid again, no idea how. Being introduced to her new family, no memory of her past life. Destroyed physically and emotionally by her family, only Peony and Iko by her side.

Newer memories came rushing by, ones that would have made Cinder cried if she could. Though the mixed blood and water probably counted.

Cinder heard crackling, exploding.

Her senses were dimmed, maybe for the better. Rubber burnt, carbon dioxide filled the air, untraceable, but the smoke cradled around her.

Torture was the only way to describe it. Her cybernetic leg and hand were burning her skin, the metal insider her melting her skin.

It somehow seemed peaceful, despite the fact that her cybernetic leg kept her from reaching water, boulders were concealing her chance of escape, and the earthquakes kept her off balance. Either way she could not breathe.

She heard a crackling noise through the blood, water, bug mix in her clogged up damaged ears.

Fire –a volcano? Forest fire?- exploded. Sizzling a building down, the residents terrified. A little girl, a toddler, crawling out of the building's ruble.

The little girl's brown hair had been burnt off, so many limbs missing it was a surprise she was still alive. She kept begging for Cinder to come help her. No, she kept calling for her mother, her father, _anybody_, to help her.

Her next words forced Cinder up, rocking, being trampled, engulfed by water and flame, the concoction in her throat threatening to kill her at any second.

"I'm sowwy fo' all the fings I did. Daddy? Mommy? Auntie? Sissy? Anybody? Bye b…" She never finished her sentence, her energy wasted by clawing at the dirt, other bodies laying dead of their own failed escape. This little girl would survive.

"Ha-an-g i-n th-ere- I—I'm co-com-ming. H-a-ng-i-n-th-e-re…" Using her last bit of energy, attempting to claw herself out of the water, yet failing, she put the girl behind her, only source of dry land over the water, before Cinder, herself, was completely engulfed, trying to take her last breath, and taking her last choke, unable to breath. She did not close her eyes, rather, she let herself lose her soul with her eyes open, determined.

**Ok, I had an originally document I made for this…but I couldn't find it. The first one was a lot more longer, explaining more of the pian, torture, sounds, senses. Sadly, the hardes health test of the semester allows me little time… this chapter either highly annoyed, confused, bored, or made you want to find out what possibly is happening out of Cinder's crazy cruel and unusual tortemernt. It may be obvious, it may be not. Maybe its cause I know mostly what'll happen…**

**Btw, THANK YOU lunarscram13!**

**I should probably stop asking questions you guys probably don't care about but oh well,**

**Anyone wanna see the drawings I call demented my friends call awesome? **

**Ok, I mst complete the cruel and unusual tortement given by the CUSD and the teachers of my near-the-dumbster-highschool and hope I don't get another paper cut in the midst.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Bye**

**-Purplebunny444**


	9. Chapter 9

**AAAGGGHHH Ok so we had a three day weekend in which one day was taken up with a sleep over. I spent the other two days incredibly bored and texting. I got to the point where my friend asked me if I liked someone, my reaction being I only like fictional characters. **

**Normally I'm somewhat of a good runner, but today's fitness testing mile killed me. I could not feel my feet. Normally my friend and I go without stopping, but I almost fell. We made it at ten, thirthy seconds under, but we could have done a lot better…my fault.**

**I NEED GOOD BOOK SUGGESTIONS TO READ  
Appropiate with some comedy and action. I don't care what else it has at this point.**

**I was not sure if I should put this POV in it, but I figured, Why not?**

Kai

The forced marriage was one thing, the threats adding, but the kiss was clear. She had been taunting Cinder, and now both were close to death.

He had to be honest with himself. He was arguing against Levana for three reasons; her plan, defending Cinder, and trying to show that no matter what power she possesses, she will never break him.

Though she was close, to near the target for his comfort.

Being at his age, his parents dead, only Torin as a guide, his mind was still maturing. This created a mass of opinions, witty comebacks-which he did not use for fear it would easily be turned against him-not needed emotions, and his imagination took control.

It was the only thing that kept him from punching her perfect face. Imagining her as she truly might look behind the mirage. Frizzy hair, trifocals, a stuffy red nose, overdose of makeup, herself even shorter than she really was, and a darker complexion most likely scarred from the fire she had created so long ago.

It was rude of him, but it's what kept his quick comebacks coming at full speed.

Kai almost broke through her shield; almost got her to fully admit she was a power hungry tyrant who ran by fear of being rebelled against, quenched the fire with her fake beauty, and was scared, scared of losing what was left in the palm of her hands.

In a way, Queen Levana was a depressing sight. Kai almost pitied her. She had lost so much in that fire, her true beauty in inside and out by drenching her niece in death's pool of heat, finding any beauty she once believed in of herself disintegrated, and now seemed to have a low-self asteem. To bad she never admitted to the words.

Instead, she decided to repeatedly tap at Cinder's shield, tap and tap until little cracks had formed, and finally break through it with a pinch in the face, a kiss, and get in an eternal battle with the princess.

What a woman he was supposedly about to marry.

Cinder had been studying it all, and after this, if she survived, would most likely be traumatized.

Everything but the kiss was somewhat as planned.

Kai was so close to breaking Levana. She clearly saw that and took evasive action. It took him by a horrid surprise as her lips made contact with him. Kai could feel all the gazes as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. It was soft, and although Kai was not even trying to pull anything off, Levana was giving it her all in the most appropriate manner she could muster.

She either enjoyed kissing him, or she was tremendously excellent actress.

Maybe both. Maybe not. All that mattered was that his mind clicked into a newly concocted plan until Levana's lips momentarily left his by half an inch. Time to breath and time to sneak a look at his love and their friends, plus everyone else he could. Shock was all that he analyze.

Kai could feel Levana's lips brush his, breath engulf his face as she whispered only audible to his ears, "Chose your path wisely, my dear handsome Emperor Kaito."

That was most likely the most sincere threat he had ever received from her. Her lips smashed against his right when a shriek left Cinder's mouth. A shriek of pain, torture, horrible nightmares. Levana herself was shaking slightly. The ear-popping shrieks continued, same pitch, if not getting louder, and without breath.

He broke.

Levana did not fall when he wrenched her away, more of stumbled as if she was a bird landing on water. He did not look back as he sprinted to Cinder's side.

Withering, screaming, and pulling at her arms. Rolling around as if being pushed like a heavy ball by a strong man. Cinder was practically peeling her face off. He never did consider how sharp stubby nails could be until excruciating pain met his eyes.

It was not him suffering, but it was him feeling her torturous pain, wanting to steal it from her and cast it on himself to rid her of it. The sight was too much to bear, though he did. He was not going to let Cinder enter a seemingly lavishing torture without him by her side.

Each time she summoned blood upon herself, adding more than before, he ripped her hands from the hanging skin. Each time her hands seemed to be trying to dispel something from her throat, making her self choke, he gripped her arms in place. Each time she rolled-which she never stopped doing- he tried to keep her still. At one point, she did shakily, rockingly get up, only to twist her ankles, unnaturally kept going, her real leg not cracking but the skin ripping, and her fake leg, well, there was now a perfect slice going through it.

Her skin was reaching a feverish point. Where skin met metal, anything artificial, it burned her. From her own self inflected wounds that Kai could not stop, to her artificial parts that he'd grown to love, she was now covered from head to toe in burns and cuts seeping with blood.

At one point she was whispering, then screeching words that made no sense. Memories, which, to his memory, never occurred. They were fictional. Yet he wished they did happen.

Kai started whispering words of comfort to her, guaranteeing everything would be fine, that the little girl would someday find her family.

What hurt the most was that she believed him.

Cinder slowly stopped wreathing around. Her hands glued to her face, shielding her eyes. Her body was still shaking, but not nearly as bad. She was whimpering. He set her in his lap.

"Cinder," he coaxed, "You're alright, you're fine, you're with me. Stars above, Cinder, it's me, Kai. Please, look at me. Let me know you're alright."  
"Am I dead?" She whispered.

"How could you be dead if I'm talking to you?"  
"Levana kissing you seemed like your own torture." He chuckled at that. Her humor was coming back.

He slowly, carefully, approaching a wounded puppy, or in this case, lost girl, detached her blood coated hands from her face. She had done what they thought was impossible.

Cinder had cried, cried out blood.

The thought made Kai want to hurl into the nearest vase. Blood gleamed against her face, clearly all her newly wedded wounds taking in affect.

She looked up and down, scanning their positions.

Kai felt his ears heat up, blush creeping toward his face. She was in his lap, scooped up in his arms. Her head was against his chest, supported by his arm. Unintentionally, he inched forward. Until Levana had a gun placed toward his head.  
"Now, my dear Emperor, I will pull the trigger. Time to choose your path. The girl and you, or the Earth."

**Well this was short, but I think this may or may not end soon, depending on whether I can deplete my writers block.**

**Honestly, this was just a filler.**

**Ok, I have at-home torture to complete. Aka homework…**

**Bye**

**-Purplebunny444**


	10. Chapter 9: Cinder

**Yo/Hi peoples! Ok so I posted a sneak peak of a random page in my book that is really depressing(when I wrote it I went from happy to feeling the main character's feelings lol) and everyone on my facebook were saying omg that is super good did you write that yourself and giving me advice to erase my writer's block.**

**So today during my biology class, we were talking about the brain and my teacher got all the students freaked out and I was thinking "why does that scare you?" cause she said to say in your head my brain is talking to me, lol it was funny.**

**Um fair warning we remodeled the back of my room so my now-once-again-in-room-laptop I guess is on life support. It cannot run without being plugged in and its battery, yet all my files and stuff is on it. I edit my videos on here, not the brightest idea.**

**I would have reposted the past two days ago but something came up at school.**

**Omg mAjor heatness where I live in California, yet the heat didn't affect me till I took off my jacket. Oh and to the warning, I was gonna say this thing can turn off at any second that I'm not doing stuff on it. And the left shift button is broken so thisll be awekward nad it does not have aspell check and no it is not that old mostly it got beat to many times.**

** Let the chapter begin!**

Cinder

Secretly, Cinder wished that the witch would just quit playing charades and "accidentally" slip the trigger on her. It would save her from the pain and torture that was actually quite unusual.

Cinder was sixty-two percent sure no one was hand feeding her slimy earth worms, foot sweat, gunk over expired milk, baby barf, and cow solids. She could equally be wrong, revoltingly. All those things mixed together, smashed, and blended, kept making her regurgitate all that was in her stomach, making her reminded of the blood still lacing her skin-she was puking that up as well- and what Kai was being forced to feed her with a dead squirrel's hand. If Cinder had a choice, she'd go back to when she was first supposed to die.

Of course, the visions come back right when the thought sneaks its way up in the darkest part of her brain.

Her senses jumbled together, she could only hope she was not actually swimming blood water and pudding. Somehow, she knew she would never eat pudding again.

That's when the stab came, followed by multiple others, everywhere.

Cinder went brain dead. She was dimly aware of the fact her brainstem had not snapped, or she would have died instantly.

Cinder did not believe in miracles, but at this point, all she could possibly hope for was Kai living and overruling Levana. There was no escaping her own mind. Driven dead by insanity, how Princess Selene died. What an accurate headline.

Shamefully, Cinder started picturing the news that would go on. "Not just the beautifully profound Princess Winter dead, but the cyborg Princess Selene as well. According to the stats and interviews, it seems as though the crown Emperor His Royal highness emperor Kaito, will be in an agreement to joining hands with the Lunar Queen, Queen Levana. Tune in next week for a detailed description of their private wedding ceremony? Only the best get in!"

Cinder, pulled from her depressing thoughts, distantly had a realization that someone-Kai? Thorne? Wolf?- was hugging her tighter, as if to protect her from the bullet she knew was ironically aimed at her temple. Like the first threat. Good memories.

"Never." The voice was holding its ground, unwavering and strong, diplomatic. Still, Cinder felt a stirring in her gut that this would not turn out well. Calling what left over energy that was not polluted or diluted, she focused on one person. One person whom was exceeding standards. Despite the promise never to use glamour unless needed, she…played with the rules.

The voice bought her time. She cuddled into the crook of the neck. "We have been threatened and persecuted under your dying rule for years when you don't even belong on this planet. I've seen Lunar history and you have turned it against all logic. A good ruler does not run by fear, but leads by trust. Artificial trust is lies strung together on a silky mend able cord of menace. You cannot disagree with the widely known facts you have ended the light in people's eyes." He laughed. The vibration of his chest felt wonderful, yet she felt it was inappropriate where her and the stranger were. "Tell me why, of all people, that I should give into your threats of the mutant army, that I should devout my stolen heart to you, unyielding of the facts before hand, and why, of all people, should I let you take my love's life without myself joining her, but being selfish enough to leave the Earth to your demonic rule?"

"If you're quite done with your little speech, I think I'll play predator while you play prey. "

The gunshot went off. Except it didn't go off.

At least, Cinder knew, not in Levana's view. In the witch's view, the gun exploded. In everyone elses view, Cinder was struck right in the waist.

Sending every while thought she could possibly muster, she barreled it all down at Levana. The last words were that entered her ears, processed, were: "Hang on Cinder." And the lonesome voice of her beholder. "Earth. I welcome our death. Forever until death do us part has never been more exact. That is going to end right now."

Cinder fainted of blood loss before she could beg no.

**Normally, I'm in bed by now. And I no longer want t drink my milk. I fro the most part am not going to relook this over. Sorry for the quality but thankyou you know wik for the review!  
(and her thoughts/vison thingy about her and kai will be looked at…**

**Sleepy time….**

**Bye!**

**Purplebunny444**


	11. Chapter 10: Cress

**Hi people(s)! I don't really think anybody cares/reads this but nonetheless, ill still say stuff.**

**So first off, I was gonna update sooner(thank you reviewer I actually read what you said right when I was about to log off me laptop.) but I finally transferred (most) of my chapters from my book to this computer and started working on it more.**

**Idk about you guys, but I hate how blind some of the characters, aka main characters, are. Oh and I saw captain America: winter soldier with one of my bff's and sis, we knew who the bad guy was right away but lol we managed to make it funny, but I don't wanna give anything away for those who have not seen it. Then yesterday while doing Spanish flashcards I watched (with my sis) captain amererica[I cannot spell right now] first avenger and (without sis) one o the spider man older movies, then saw ouat. **

**Ok, enough talking! Let us get on with the story!**

Cress:

Cress may have gotten a more sturdy backbone, but that did not mean she did not suffer from other people's pain.

She tried to block it out, tried diving into her work that would cost her life, tried day dreaming back into the world of acting and spies, but nonetheless, the more she attempted to picture the painful screeches as gliding across the sky monkeys, the more of a vivid face became Cinder.

And she might be end the pain in just a few minutes.

"Carswell," She breathed his pained attention toward the withering, whimpering Cinder. His head turned to Cress's. She swallowed and continued. "We have two minutes forty-two second left before this goes off, there's too much bio-"

"-Too much lunar brain magic going around. What do you suggest we do, call everyone saying to block the Queen out while the building explodes?"  
She met his gaze. "I suggest that you lead Scarlett to Wolf. I can maybe manipulate it enough to buy more time for Cinder…"

He casted a sorrowful glance at the machinery Cress was toying with. "She doesn't have time. Levana shot her in the waist."

Shaking her head, Cress stated, "There's always time." And pulled the wire that would gather all the energy.

It all felt like a black hole. Cress was right at the source, everything disorientated. Screaming going around, the-thankfully-intercoms from the two quoting everything dying off with electricity, everything with some type of inhuman energy was being forced at the red and yellow energy source growing bigger with more energy it took in. Cress felt like she was being drained and melted through a strainer. Any earthen would be electrocuted if they came in contact before it was converted into a bomb.

Cress ducked as a metal pole disconnected from its camera, wires sparking and buzzing as it left home, crushing the metal casing of half the metal barrier. Odds are Cress would not get out alive. Biting her lip, avoiding anything coming in and trying to ignore the sense of insecurity of everyone screaming as they hit the ball no bigger than Cress's own tiny hand, she used up the rest of her energy to connect the last wire to the mainstreams files, and main casing.

"Two….one…goodb-" Cress did not get to finish her sentence. Sparks were gathering on the wire's mouth, crawling into and over the wire's casing, and seemed to be buzzing with life. What cut off her voice was the strange fact that her body was completely frozen.

She distantly remembered a young lunar princess with her aunt, roaming the city and stopping at a convention booth in the news feeds of earthen history. The queen left to join the emperor for a stroll, talking diplomatic reasoning.

Levana had been trying to force a marriage between the two young royals, while the emperor was sturdy on his feet when he said it was the children's' own choice for when they were older. This started a flame in the back of Levana's eyes.

"You disagree to hold a pledge toward my own self, now you are depriving your own kingdom of sanctuary peace."

"Unlike you, your majesty, I believe in love. My wife-gladly I must say-saw the true colors in me before she had made the connection I was a prince. You want nothing but power, and this is not a kingdom nor a village, but earth itself. I suggest to treating it with respect if you ever want the peace treaty and agreement signed."

"Earth is nothing but a big rock covered in green and blue. Your adviser, Torin, has already read over the papers. It just takes a hand of you and your wife's joined hands to complete the agreement."

"What's the agreement if you won't even let a single non-royal court go to either _rock _without your own consent? When I'm covered by a wall, nothing seems to be of disposed to me. All either gets a yes or strict no from you." Emperor Rikan leaned in closer, harshly whispering, "And I do not plan on having Kai's life filled with misery because of the poor choices you self inflict on the ones who can replace acting with your own anger. My own wife is sick because of the anger you decided to release onto us. I know you have the cure, and I know that those in the lunar court will always be safe from it because of that vaccine that was mixed into their DNA. If my son gets sick, swearing by your own name, you will not see the light of your own moon the next time you set out on any terrain." His threat lingered in Levana's eyes for a minute.

She responded with as much dignity, yet more calm then the shaking emperor had done. "Mark my words, your _highness;_ as long as you live I shall keep the threat of Prince Kaito marrying under strict provisionary circumstance. If I were you, I would watch your back. I am very patient when it comes to stalking my prey." Levana stole a glance at the two laughing children, daring each other to eat the hot peppers. "Here is a compliment I hope will reach to my future husband, your son. Prince Kaito of the commonwealth is a very handsome boy, even at his young age the most striking features are discovered. When your father, Emperor Rikan passes, great destruction will come your way and haunt you throughout life unless," she smiled, white teeth biting her ruby red lips, "you agree to be my lawfully wedded husband and I can guaranteed that you will start to slip your heart over to me. Then I will strike on your poor life that your daddy could never overcome. In years to come, say goodbye to your childhood sweetheart, Princess Selene, and say 'good morning your majesty, my lovely wife, Queen Levana of Luna.'" Levana looked back toward the Emperor. "Tell the boy only of the gracious facts and opinions of me, none faulted."

"True love will find its way through darkness, always. Your threat holds no purpose without a counterexample."

"My dear Emperor, when a threat stands, only the victim of prosecution may try do abide through apology."

"While I'm alive, my son will make his own decisions. I will not let him suffer by your hand as long as my soul runs through these streets. Leave my presents at once before I disinterest your own self minded virtues of glory from earth.'

She simply turned around and called in authority for her niece in a voice that sounded of chirping birds, as in way to high for the normal human and lunar voice. "Tis' time for our evening dispatch toward our lovely home, my dear niece. Grant your goodbyes and we will head back to find sleep."

The king noticed how the princes and prince both tensed at the voice. They stole a glance at the emperor before making a silent connection never to be breached in this street next to the hot pepper booth by the old garage shop later to become a mechanic's second home. He knew they had the same knowledge of Levana's threat. The witch would pay.

Emperor Rikan cleared his silent throat. "Come, let's go my son, toward the park and back home is my suggestion. Bid goodbye." And to himself he swore. "Stay strong my son. My revenge will be set upon her."

Cress bit her lip in realization of the news. She always knew something was off about the last quote, but she caught it now, after everything had happened. This news would break a curse set upon her and earth forever.

If only she wasn't going to be blown up through the roof and to concrete in one second.

**And now I have to attempt to finish a chapter to my book. Um, not much to say. **

**Schools almost out, june is coming, should I be happy or sad? Sleeping in yet I wont see my school friends most likely. Rieowjfsdlkm,cxoewjflkdsm ,cvfkdl mcv, randomness. I CANNOt wAIT for WINTER TO come out. My shift key. ok I wanna do the other smiley face ;-D with the closed mouth **

**Oh well.**

**Bye!**

**Purplebunny444**


End file.
